


Of Shadows and Blood

by Kibo_Ichiro



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children being abducted, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Seiren is a big sister, Yuuki was never human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibo_Ichiro/pseuds/Kibo_Ichiro
Summary: “Hell sent us the most evil disease and we humans call it ‘love.’” —Conny CernikThe Kuran family has been the ruling family for thousands of years. They rule through fear and respect. But with Princess Yuki, everyone adores her, and is the most desired woman in the kingdom. And so started the tradition to kidnap children from their beds, so that they may serve the princess, body and soul. When three siblings are taken, they are drawn into a world of darkness and secrets. Will they be able to stop the darkness from destroying everything they love? Or will they doom their world—forever?





	Of Shadows and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So, I was daydreaming one day, and I got this idea stuck in my head: what if Seiren, Zero, and Ichiru were related? What would have happened at that fateful soirée ten years ago? (If you don’t know which soirée I’m referring to, please read Vampire Knight Memories, where we finally see Seiren’s origin story!)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Hoshino! Stop harassing Tsuki! You’ll mess up your clothes before the festival starts,” their mother scolded.

Hoshino and Tsuki suddenly found the ground much more interesting. “Sorry, mother,” they mumbled in unison. Sora giggled behind his hand.

Sora and Tsuki, almost seven years old, were often referred to as the “cursed twins”, whatever that meant. Their onee-san, Hoshino, was almost ten. But their mother always said that if Hoshino wasn’t so tall for her age, they could be triplets. 

It was true. All three had pale skin—paler than vampire skin—and silver hair that could rival the moon’s shining elegance. But where Sora and Tsuki had amethyst eyes, Hoshino had stormy grey eyes. Their parent did not know where she got her grey eyes from, and it seemed to unsettle them sometimes. But Sora and Tsuki loved her, eyes and all.

She was their onee-san. Of course they loved her. Simple as that.

Their mother opened her mouth to scold her three troublemaker children some more, when the royal trumpets sounded.

“It’s Their Majesties, the King and Queen! Quick, get to higher ground so they can see you!” Their mother was frantic with excitement. She adored the Kuran family, and hoped that her children would one day be selected to serve the royal family. Sora sighed, following Hoshino, and shoving past people. Honestly, would it kill their mother to take a moment and think about what her children would want to do? 

Since the moment their mother caught a glimpse of Queen Juri, she had decided that her children absolutely must serve the Kurans. In whatever way possible. It irritated Sora to no end, and his siblings felt the same. Once they had climbed atop a hay cart for a break, they rolled their eyes.

“Can you believe that woman?! She doesn’t even think about what we’re good at doing! Doesn’t seem to realize that we have thoughts and opinions as well!” Hoshino raged. Sora and Tsuki nodded in agreement.

“She also doesn’t seem to think that because of Sora’s frail health, the Kurans might not want him,” Tsuki pointed out. Which only made Hoshino angrier.

Hoshino and Tsuki were fiercely protective of Sora, and would do anything for him. That included beating the neighborhood kids into a bloody pulp whenever they tried to do the same to Sora (although Hoshino was the one who mostly beat the other kids up).

“Hey! You three! What do you think you’re doing there?” A man yelled. 

The three siblings looked at each other in alarm. Maybe this was the man’s cart? They were about to apologize when the man said, “All the children are to be at the front of the crowds. No use hanging around here.” 

The man had wild black hair, and deep blue eyes that made you feel like you were drowning in the ocean. He had on the palace guard uniform, but something about him seemed familiar...

“Come here,” the man said, before stalking into the crowd. The man was human, despite the fact that he looked like a predator hunting his prey. Hoshino shrugged, and followed the man. Sora and Tsuki scrambled to catch up, oblivious to the fact that their lives—and the kingdom—were about to change forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! The next chapter will explain why Seiren, Zero, and Ichiru have different names. And why they don’t seem to have last names. 
> 
> Please comment if you have any other questions, or if you liked the story!


End file.
